


Letters to Bucky

by bucky_cap



Category: Captain America, Stucky - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:51:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1964427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bucky_cap/pseuds/bucky_cap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve writes a series of letters to Bucky about the modern world because he needs someone to talk to about everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_August 2013_

_Bucky,_

_I can't sleep. I slept for 70 years, so I guess I've had my fill. I got frozen, and I kind of wish I had died. Without you, I feel like I shouldn't be in the future. I don't have anybody here. Thanks to S.H.I.E.L.D., I know a few people. But no one is as amazing as you. I love you, and I miss you so much._

_I know you're dead, but I need someone to talk to. Someone I love and trust. I want to tell you all about this crazy shit. I don't have anyone like that now, and I wish the world would slow down. We still don't have flying cars, but there's a lot of new stuff. I have a list. New music and films and food and all that. Everything important that I missed. I really wish you were here to see it, Buck. It's so great, you'd love it. Not all of it, but a lot of it is amazing._

_I haven't been here long, but so far I know 2 things: I still love you, and I still can't get drunk. It's gonna be hard to get through this without you, but I know you wouldn't want me to be too sad, right?_

_Love, Steve_


	2. Chapter 2

_August 2013_

_Bucky,_

_Here's what I've learned so far:_

_-A lot of the music is strange. How do they dance to it???_  
 _-Don't eat the bananas. They're not the same thing we had._  
 _-Money is worth a lot less than it was._  
 _-The internet is great._  
 _-Gay people can get married now! That's really good. I know you would have liked that._  
 _-I still miss you a lot._

_It's not much, but it's a start._

_Love, Steve_


	3. Chapter 3

_September 2013_

_Bucky,_

_I was recruited for this thing called the Avengers, and Natasha has been helping me figure a lot out. She also keeps trying to get me a girlfriend, which is nice, but I don't want one. I still miss you too much. I think Nat would really like you, you know._

_There's also this guy named Tony. He's Howard Stark's son, and he's kind of a punk. He doesn't like me very much. If you ever met him, you probably would have kicked his ass. Although he's a shitty person, I must admit that he is a genius._

_Bruce is also a genius, but not a total jerk. He also turns into a giant green monster when he's angry, so that's cool I guess._

_Thor is supposedly a "god", since he's from legends and can control lighting and whatever. I don't really get it._

_I haven't met Clint yet, but Natasha seems to like him, so I'm sure he's nice._

_I don't really like S.H.I.E.L.D. very much. They tried to make weapons with the Tesseract. That thing should have been left in the ocean._

_Love, Steve_


	4. Chapter 4

_December 2013_

_Bucky,_

_First of all: WHY DID NO ONE TELL ME THAT 'BONER' MEANT ERECTION. I HAVE SAID IT THREE TIMES ON NATIONAL TELEVISION AND NO ONE CORRECTED ME UNTIL NOW._

_Second: I would apologize for not writing to you in a while, but it's not like you've been reading these so you don't care. Also, I couldn't have said anything interesting, nothing's happened._

_I keep learning new things which is strange. I have a long list of things to watch or listen to or whatever that continues to grow longer. So much has advanced and is still advancing and it's great. I wish you were here to see it._

_Love, Steve_


	5. Chapter 5

_February 2014_

_Bucky,_

_Valentine's Day was yesterday. Nat still wants me to have a girlfriend. I told her about you, but she still insists on finding me a date. I don't know why. Maybe she thinks I'm lonely and sad, because that would make sense. Everyone I knew is dead, so she's trying to replace the holes they left in my life, I guess._

_Love, Steve_


	6. Chapter 6

_May 2014_

_Bucky,_

_There's this guy called the Winter Soldier. He killed a ton of people in the last 50 years, and now he's trying to kill me. He's just supposed to be a ghost story, but apparently he shot a guy straight through Nat. So hopefully that won't happen to me._

_Love, Steve ___


	7. Chapter 7

_May 2014_

_Bucky,_

_"Who the hell is Bucky?"_

_That phrase is haunting my dreams now. I can't believe it, Buck. You're alive, but you don't remember me and you're working for the enemies. You're brainwashed. And your metal arm, what the hell is with that? When you fell you must have lost your arm and it was replaced with that, I suppose. I must admit it looks cool, though._

_I can't believe you're not dead. I watched you die. I'm relieved, though. We'll get you back, I know we will. I'm going to find you._

_Love, Steve_


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry I haven't updated. I've been really busy, I'll try to update more soon.

_May 2014_

_Bucky,_

_Since I last saw you, I miss you more than ever. I guess that makes sense. Hopefully we will meet again._

_~~Maybe you won't try to kill me this time.~~ _

_Love, Steve_


	9. Chapter 9

_June 2014_

_Bucky,_

_I woke up in a hospital bed last week after nearly drowning. I fell out of the helicarrier. You saved me, didn't you? You were the only person around, it must have been you, right? That mission, didn't you realize you had finished it? But I guess that didn't matter to you. Maybe you remembered something? Anyways, thank you._

_I've decided that I'm going to try to look for you with the help of Sam. He's a good friend and he wants to help. We probably won't find you until you want us to, but hopefully that will be soon. We'll keep an eye out for you, though._

_Love, Steve_


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally, an update! sorry it's been so long.

_August 2014_

_Bucky,_

_Last night, you arrived at my front door, confused and alone. You remembered me. You knew who I was._

_I still can't convince myself that this is really you. I'm going to keep writing to you until you're you again. So that might be a while._

_For now, you're very different. You're scared of everything, and you're not as confident and charming as you were. I miss the real you, but I have you home now. And all I need is to know you're safe. I love you._

_Love, Steve_


End file.
